The Rogue Destroyer
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: A Chobits and YGO crossover. Yami3000 is a failed creation, bent on living out his free will. Can a girl who finds him help him with his quest? And stop the evil people that created him from getting him back? COMPLETE!
1. The Awakening

1

_**The Rouge Destroyer**_

Chapter 1: The Awakening

It's the year 2010 and technology has reached it's peak. There are humanoid, computer robots known as persocoms that can be used for anything the owners want. However, there is a secret band of scientists that is using this persocom technology to make soldiers of destruction. Our story begins in the lab of that secret band of scientists.

A humanoid body went through an assembly line as final touches were being made(think of Ghost in the Shell and how Matoko was made).

"It's been two months and ten failures but, I think we've finally done it."

"Finally, an ultimate weapon. One that will lead our army."

"Yes, we'll calm him Yami3000, since he will be a weapon of destruction and darkness."

"How can something so handsome, be so evil?" a female scientist cooed as she took the body out of a gelatin filled pool(like what Matoko popped out of) and towel dried it off. She then set it, or rather him, on a lab table and inserted a tiny chip with commands into the right side of the neck.

"Is he ready?"

"Now now, be patient. Give me some space. There's still a little to do. I'll let you know when he's ready."

"Alright, alright. We'll be readying the other warriors."

"Alright, it shouldn't take me long." The female then went back to work. She sat Yami3000 up and finished drying him off. She ran her hands through the life-like tri-color, spiky hair and smiled a bit.

"You'll make an excellent destroyer. And a handsome one to boot," she added with a giggle. She laid him back down on the table and went to get the proposed uniform he was to wear. She gently dressed him in a black, tight leather, body suit with a short black cape flowing from the back. He had a symbol on the top of his right arm that claimed him a member of the other warriors. He also had a symbol on the other arm, denoting him leader.

"There ya go, all done. Now to just turn you on." She administered a small, electric shock to where the chip was. The small hum of a computer could be heard coming from him. Deep crimson eyes slowly opened as if from sleep.

Yami3000 slowly sat himself up and looked around. "Wh-wh-where am I?"

"Hello there. You're in a laboratory. You were made here."

"Wh-what's my name and my purpose?"

"You are Yami3000 and you were created to destroy and lead an army of other destroyers like you."

"Why?"

"Because that is your programming."

"Why was I programmed to destroy things? Is there a reason?"

"Yes-"

"Then why?"

"Because that's what you were programmed to do. That's why you were created," she said getting irritated. He blinked and took a good look at himself. He then looked in deep thought.

"Finally you shut up. Now, the others are waiting for you. Let's g-"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I don't want to destroy. I refuse."

"We'll just see," she said as she shocked him again, stronger this time.

"I must destroy," he said in a more evil tone.

"That's more like it." Then, Yami3000 froze for a second. He blinked, shook his head and jumped off the lab table.

"I can't! I won't bring forth destruction!" he said running off.

"Dammit!" the female exclaimed. Yami3000 ran out of the lab, down the hall, and as far away as he could. The doctors rushed into the room.

"What happened? Why did he just run off like that?"

"He's a failure. He malfunctioned. He has free will."

"What? He was never meant to have free will! How could this happen? He must be captured and reprogrammed!"

"Set every laboratory robot on alert! We must get him back!"

"Damn it all!"

"I know doctor, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

As Yami3000 ran, all the robots in the complex stormed after him. Three extended their arms to restrain him. He blasted them away and ran faster. Three more grabbed hold of him and a forth extended a tool-equipped arm to where the chip was. It administered a strong electric shock to try and shut him down. He squirmed and screamed trying to fight it off. His will overcame it and he blasted all four to pieces. Though weakened and battered, he ran and ran. He made it all the way out of the lab and into the city.

He got miles away into the heart of the city. He finally collapsed in an alley, landing softly on a pile of trash. "Please...don't let...them find...me. Let me...be free..." he whispered as he shut down. Little did Yami3000 know that he would be found by a kind hearted girl and her friends.


	2. A New Home

Chapter 2: A New Home

_"Doctor, we lost him."_

_"There's no longer a signal."_

_"Keep looking anyway. There's a chance he's still in one piece and that someone may activate him again."_

_"If you wish."_

Melissa, a young 20 year old college student, was walking with her friends in the city.

"That homework assignment was really hard. Miss Zubaki is working us hard."

"She sure is Anzu."

"Well, at least there's no assignment tonight," Miho said with a smile.

"Yeah, we can hang out tonight," said Yugi, a friend of the three girls.

"Yep. How about hanging at my place?" Melissa suggested.

"Sounds great."

"We can play Duel Monsters and I'll pick up some burgers." Yugi's face lit up.

"Little Yugi, you're a senior in high school and you still get excited at burgers and Duel Monsters." Melissa said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. He blushed a bit.

"Oh Yugi," Anzu sighed with a smile as the four of them walked on. Melissa stopped dead as she saw something, or rather someone, lying on a pile of trash.

"Melissa? Hey, why did you...Oh My Gosh!"

"Is it a dead guy?" Miho said a little wary.

"I dunno," Melissa said as she kneeled down and checked the body over.

"Whoever he was, he got pretty beat up," Yugi added.

"Yeah, he sure did. You guys can relax. It's only a persocom."

"Oh, pheww," Anzu sighed.

"Good thing it's only a persocom."

"But Melissa-chan, how can you tell? The ears aren't like normal persocom ears. They're human-like."

"Well, look here," she said as she pointed to a small incision on the right side of the neck. "That's a computer chip. I'm sure the opening was closed tightly before. It looks like something got to him and really nailed him right in that spot, loosening the opening."

"I've never seen a persocom like him. I mean, they make guy ones but..."

"He's definitely a one-of-a-kind prototype. He's not dressed like the other persocoms either."

"So, what are we gonna do with it?" Anzu asked.

"I'm gonna keep him. Sure I'll have to fix him up a bit but, that's okay."

"Really? You think that's a good idea?"

"Do you know how expensive a good persocom is? Besides, if the rightful owner want's him back, they know where he is."

"Are you gonna give him a name?"

"Not right now. I'm gonna wait until I turn him on. He'll be able to tell me if he has a name or not."

"Alright then. Can we still come over?"

"Of course Little Yugi. I'll see you guys at seven-thirty okay?" All of them nodded and went their separate ways home.

Melissa smiled, "Finally, my own persocom." She shouldered her back pack and gently picked him up. "You're a bit heavy, but that's alright. I'm gonna take you home and keep you all nice, unlike your previous owner. Throwing away a perfectly good persocom, sheesh."

She got him home and cleaned him off. "A bandage will have to do for now, at least until I can get someone with know-how to properly close that," she said as she bandaged the incision on his neck. "Now, where's the on switch?" She carefully examined every normal spot. "Hmm, guess you don't have one. Maybe it takes a charge of electricity?" She then rooted around for something that could work. "Maybe a charge from my cell phone charger'll work." She carefully undid the bandage and haphazardly stuck the end of the charger into the chip. A low hum, like the sound of a computer starting up, could be heard. "Guess it worked. She pulled the charger out and redid the bandage as deep crimson eyes blinked open.

"Don't let them find me! I won't go back!" he exclaimed as he grabbed hold of her.

"Whoa! Easy buddy. Who? Go back where?" she said as she gently pulled him back a bit so she could see eye to eye.

"Wh-who are you? Wh-where am I?"

"I'm Melissa. I'm the one that found you. You're at my apartment."

"Oh." Melissa giggled.

"Th-thank you."

"For what?"

"For finding me."

"You're welcome **_genki smile_**. Forget about whatever is worrying you. I'm your owner now and I'm gonna take good care of ya." He let go of her and sat down across from her. She smiled at him, but he still had a look of worry on his face. He looked deep in thought too.

"Quit worrying okay? I won't let whoever they are take you from me." She said as she went over, sat next to him, and gave him a one-armed hug. He gave her a worried look.

"No one is going to take you away from me, ever. You're mine now and no one will change that," she said hugging him close to her. Then the news came on.

"In recent news, everyone one should be on the look out for a rouge persocom. It goes by the name Yami3000 and is considered dangerous. These two scientists are looking for him." An interview with the two scientist started but, Melissa turned it off as she noticed that he had squeezed a little tighter to her and buried his head in her embrace.

"So that's what you were talking about. Don't worry, I won't let them find you," she soothed. "I'll have to get you some clothes and change your name. How about...ooo, I know the perfect one," she said as she rooted around for her book of Egyptian names. "From now on your name is Atemu. It's such a pretty name and I've always liked it. Now, I have some friends coming over. I need to go pick up some food and get ready. They already know about you so, you don't have to worry. How about you rest? You've had it rough so..." She helped him stand and led him to her room.

"You can sleep on my bed okay? Just until I'm done getting everything ready okay?" He nodded and laid down. She smiled and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

When she finished getting ready, she smiled a big smile to see Atemu, as he was now called, fast asleep. "Aww, that's so sweet. Poor guy." She sat down next to him and started running her fingers through his hair. "You're going to be safe from now on. Mine and mine alone." A knock at the door interrupted the moment.

She got up to answer the door and was surprised to see Anzu and Yugi there.

"We heard the news. He hasn't hurt you at all has he?"

"No Anzu, he's sleeping. He's completely harmless."

"Yeah, I'm guessing he ran away from them for a reason."

"You're right Little Yugi. He's frightened I can tell. They probably made him do something or created him for a reason he didn't like."

"That would explain why he's so beat up."

"Melissa, are you sure you should keep him?"

"Anzu, you know the answer to that. Those people want to hurt him and make him do what he was originally created for. I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Alright then. I believe you."

"Do you mind if we go see him?"

"It's alright, just be quiet okay?" She lead them to her room where Atemu was sleeping.

"Well, he doesn't look too scary."

"You're lucky. I can't even afford a cheap one."

"Yeah...he's kinda cute too." Another knock at the door signaled that Miho was there.

"Could you guys watch him?" They nodded as Melissa went to answer the door.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No, Miho. He's completely harmless. He's sleeping soundly in my room. Anzu and Yugi are in there with him."

"Okay." Melissa led Miho into her room. Miho went to touch him just as he started to toss and turn from bad memories. Melissa sat down beside him.

"Please...don't..."

"Atemu, wake up. It's okay," Melissa said taking his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and grabbed a hold of her again.

"It's alright. Nothing happened. I'm right here." He looked at the others.

"Wh-who are they?"

"These are my friends I was telling you about. You're safe." He slowly let go and sat up.

"See what I mean? He won't hurt anyone." The friends nodded their agreement.

"Listen Atemu, I'm gonna go run an errand okay? I've gotta get food and some new clothes for you. My friends are going to stay here with you alright?" He nodded.

"Okay then. You guys stay here and don't let anyone, I mean absolutely no one, in here alright?" They nodded. "Alright. I'll be back in a little while okay Atemu?"

"Yeah, it'll be alright," Yugi said as he sat next to him and held his hand. "We want to be your friends." Atemu gave a hesitant smile.

"I trust them. I'll be back." With that Melissa left and locked the door behind her.

She walked down the street until she came across a clothing store. A display of an all black outfit with a nice leather jacket caught her eye.

"That would look so awesome on him." She went inside and bought the outfit along with a school uniform and some other clothes. "I hope he likes them. Now to get the burgers I promised."

She returned home an hour later.

"I'm back guys." Melissa smiled to see Miho and Anzu dueling. "Where's Yugi?"

"He's in your room with Yami3- I mean Atemu."

"Thanks Anzu." She walked into her room and smiled.

"Awww, isn't that just adorable," she cooed. Yugi had fallen asleep holding Atemu's hand. Atemu was asleep, resting his head half on the pillow and half on Yugi's shoulder. She laid down her bags, sat down on the bed, and started running her fingers through Atemu's hair. His eyes blinked open at the sudden movement.

"M-Meli?"

"Acutally it's Melissa, but you can call me Meli if you want." He carefully sat up, so as not wake Yugi.

"I'm sorry, we both just fell asleep."

"It's alright. I had a feeling Yugi would be a good friend for you. He has the kindest heart and he's the most gentle and polite of my friends."

"I see."

"**_genki smile_**" Yugi smelled his favorite food and immediately woke up.

"Yes Yugi, I brought them," Melissa said with a giggle. He smiled at Atemu and hopped off the bed.

"Hungry are we Little Yugi?" she said grabbing the take-out bag of burgers and following him into the kitchen. Atemu just blinked and sat still.

"Time to eat guys." Melissa set up the table and then walked towards her bedroom. "I'll be right there. Safe some for me Yugi."

"Atemu? You don't have to stay there if you don't want to. You may not need to eat but you can still come sit with us." She sat on the bed and held his hand. "It's okay. Unless you're tired. You want to lay down some more?" He just shrugged and blinked at her. "Why don't you rest okay? I'll be back in in a minute alright?"

"Alright Meli." She smiled and let him lay down.

She went back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Let's keep it down a bit. Atemu wants to rest a bit." Everyone nodded and ate in silence.

After lots of dueling and having a good time, Melissa said goodbye to her friends.

"Take good care of him okay? You need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Little Yugi, you'll be my first consideration." She smiled as he left and locked the door.

She went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She smiled to see Atemu fast asleep again. She snuggled up next to him and put her arm around him.

"I'll make sure you're safe. You're my persocom and I won't let anyone hurt you again." Crimson eyes slowly opened.

"Meli...?"

"Yeah. They all left. It's late, go ahead and go back to sleep." For the first time he smiled a real smile and went back to sleep. Melissa soon joined him.


	3. A Not So Happy Visit

_**Chapter 3: A Not So Happy Visit**_

Melissa woke up as she felt Atemu's shivering and shaking. She pulled the blankets warmly over the two of them. She sat up straight in bed, pulled him into her lap, and started stroking his hair. "Hey now, it's alright."

"M-m-Meli...?"

"It's okay, I'm here. Just relax and go back to sleep." She put her arms around him and sat there until he fell back asleep. She smiled a sleepy smile. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep resting her head on him.

Melissa opened groggy blue eyes as the morning sun streamed through the room. "Whaa! Oh yeah. I almost forgot about Atemu. He's so cute when he's asleep...wait, what am I saying! You aren't supposed to fall in love with your persocom! They're just machines! You always end up with a broken heart. But, he's so scared and alone...I can at least be his friend if anything."

"M-Meli?"

"Morning," she said with a smile. He blinked and stared. Melissa just giggled.

"Did I do something worth laughing at Meli?"

"No, you're just being cute. Today we're going to go out for awhile, just to have a little fun. I'm gonna go make a phone call okay?" Atemu nodded. Melissa went into the kitchen and got the phone and phonebook. "Let's see, Eliza, Eliza...there she is! She'll be able to fix him in no time flat." She dialed the number and Eliza answered.

"Hi, Persocom Repairs how may I help you?"

"Hey, it's me, Melissa from school."

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"I have a persocom that..."

"Really? That's so cool! How expensive was it? Is it a guy model? If so, is it cute?"

"Calm down Eliza. Yes, it's a guy. However, I...kinda found him."

"Ooo, must be why yer callin. He need spruced up?"

"Yeah. He's kinda...umm...skittish and doesn't trust too many people. You think you can do a house call for me? He might be more comfortable that way."

"That's fine. I'll have the other guys cover the shop. I'll be over in a bit okay?"

"Great. Thanks a lot. I thought it'd be easier if I got someone I trusted."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you know that 'rouge persocom'?"

"What! You don't mean..."

"Ssshhh! Keep it down! I have this gut feeling that he ran away, and for good reason."

"Alright, I get it. I won't tell no one."

"You're serious? Promise me Eliza."

"I swear. It's between you and me," she replied in a very serious tone.

"Thanks a bunch, bye."

"Be there in a few."

She hung up the phone and went back into the room. She giggled to see Atemu rooting through the bag of clothes she had gotten for him. He smiled at her as she walked over to him. "Yes those are for you, but not yet. I have a good buddy of mine coming over to check you over and stuff. I trust her with all my electronic stuff, so I know she'll be careful with you." Atemu gave a worried, but obedient nod. Melissa hugged him close to her as reassurance. "She won't hurt you, I promise."

There was a knock on the door. "I'm gonna go get that okay?" Melissa went to answer the door.

"Hey girl, I hope ya don't mind me bein in my work overalls."

"No Eliza, that's fine. I'd prefer regular clothes anyway. Being in a lab coat will scare him," Melissa added with a whisper.

"That bad of a place he was at huh?"

"Yeah, poor thing." Melissa went into the bedroom first and took Atemu's hand. She gently sat him down on the bed. He started to get a little nervous.

"Just as nervous as a human is at the doctor's office," Eliza kidded as she sat down next to Melissa.

"Atemu, this my friend Eliza."

"Hey there cutie," she replied with a smile. Atemu gave a nervous wave back as he tightly squeezed Melissa's hand. "Not so tight," she said with a comforting smile.

"Mind if I took a look here, hon? I promise ya I'm harmless." Atemu gave a nervous nod as Eliza kneeled down on the floor and checked his feet and his legs. He squirmed a little. "I wonder if yer ticklish?" Eliza asked as she took of his shoes and started examining/tickling his feet. He fall back and started laughing. "See, told ya I'm harmless kiddo." She finished checking down there and got on the other side of him. She plopped down on the bed behind him. "Now don't get startled, I'm just gonna check some things," Eliza said as he gave a worried look towards her. She carefully undid the body suit and pulled it down until his back was bare. She ran something cold down it which made him squirm.

"Sorry 'bout that buddy." She recording a reading on some little pad thing and then moved her fingers around, checking things over. He squirmed more because it felt ticklish. She buttoned the suit back up and got off the bed. She turned around to the front of him, pulled up the sleeves of the suit and checked over his arms. He squirmed again.

"I'd say yer ticklish all over," Eliza said with a smile. He smiled a small, embarrased smile. She put the sleeves back down and examined his hands. "Can ya let go for a minute?"

"It's okay," Melissa said. He obeyed and let Eliza have his hand before quickly grabbing hold of Melissa's again. Eliza then gently tilted his head up so she could examine his neck. "What happened here?"

"That's the main reason I asked you here. Atemu, can she take a look under the bandage?" He shook his head as memories came flooding back to him. "Can I take it off?" He nodded and Melissa gently took off the bandage around his neck. She felt around softly for any injuries. She then pointed out the opened incision where the computer chip could be clearly seen.

"I can close that back up in a jiffy." Atemu backed away and grabbed hold of Melissa.

"She won't hurt you. She just wants to fix it. She's not going to do anything I don't want her to," Melissa soothed. He shook his head again.

"It is because of what happened before? I promise you, all she'll do is fix it. She won't do anything to hurt you, I promise."

"Listen buddy, I don't know who did such horrible things to ya, but I swear on my repair liscense I ain't gonna hurt ya." He still wouldn't move or let her come near.

"Don't...touch me there..."

"Do you want it to stay open and broken like that? It would make it easy for someone to get into your data."

"Please Atemu. It's just one little thing. It won't take her long to fix. I trust her with all my heart. I won't let anything bad happen, I promise you."

"Look here, see this tiny thing? That's all i'm gonna use. This tiny little thing," Eliza said as she held up a small thing that looked like a laser-pointer.

"Look how tiny that is. Would it be better if I held you while she fixed it?" He nodded.

"I didn't know that hit such a weak spot."

"It's alright Eliza. Go ahead and fix it before he changes his mind." She nodded and turned on the laser-pointer looking thing. It was whisper quiet so, you couldn't hear a thing. Atemu flinched as he felt something cold all the sudden, then it went away.

"There, I'm done. No big deal see?" Eliza said with a smile. Atemu blinked and let go of Melissa. He felt the right side of his neck, but there was nothing there. It felt smooth and flawless as if nothing was wrong in the first place.

"I'm sorry," he replied as he bowed his head at Eliza.

"It's alright. Everyone get's flinchy 'bout somethin or other. You'll be alright now," Eliza replied as she ruffled his hair. He gave a small blush.

"How much does it cost?"

"Nothin. I won't charge ya."

"Come on Eliza, at least take some money for a house call."

"Alright, ten bucks. But I won't let ya pay me more than that."

"Alright." Melissa got into her purse and handed Eliza a ten dollar bill. "There you go Eliza. Thanks again. No prob. Take care a that there hottie you got. Later," Eliza said as she closed the door behind her.

"See? Wasn't so bad was it?" Atemu smiled. "Alright then, let's get you all cleaned up and ready to out."


	4. Outings

_**Chapter 4: Outings**_

Melissa went into the bathroom and started running a bath. Atemu followed her curiously. She giggled as he knelt down right next to her. He cocked his head. Melissa smiled and ruffled his hair with a slightly wet hand. "We gotta get all cleaned up to go out." "Oh."

Melissa giggled again. "What?" "You just amuse me is all." "Is that good thing?" "Of course silly," she said ruffling his hair again. She then turned off the now warm bath. "I'll be right back, stay here okay?" He nodded and sat still. She came back into the bathroom wearing a two piece swimsuit. The top was like a spaghetti strap tank top and the bottom were hipster shorts.

Atemu blinked and stared. "Into the bath we go **_genki smile_**." He cocked his head again. Melissa giggled and started to undress him. She smiled as she threw the icky body suit aside. "Wow, I didn't know you had so many little burns and bruises. Nice build though," Melissa added a bit sheepishly. "Come on, in you go. Don't worry, it's just some warm water." She gently lifted him up and set him down in the water before getting in herself. She got a big cup from the shower shelf and dumped water on him. He flinched and shook his head. "It's wet_ **genki smile**_." She lathered up a washcloth with some body wash she usually used and started washing him off. Being very gentle around the burns. He flinched as she touched one of the major ones on his side. "I'm sorry Atemu. I'm trying to be careful." "It's alright." Melissa genki smiled and then squirted shampoo in his hair. After he was all clean she dumped water on him again and again until all the soap and shampoo was off.

He started to shiver a bit. "Does it always get this cold when you're wet?" "Yeah. Let me wash up and then we can dry off." He nodded and sat still as Melissa washed herself and her hair. She rinsed herself off and then gently helped Atemu out. Then she got out and grabbed two big warm towels. She wrapped the purple one around Atemu and started drying him off. "Much better huh?" She then led him into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed, still wrapped in the towel. "Sit still a minute while I get myself ready okay?" He nodded as she went into the bathroom to change and get ready. He watched the bathroom door for a long time. His eyes widened and he cocked his head as he heard the whirr of Melissa blow drying her hair, not knowing what it was.

"Meli! Are you okay in there!" he yelled concerned.

"I'm fine Atemu! I'm just drying my hair!" she called back. He just shrugged, though he was relieved that she wasn't hurt at all. She came out dressed in a blue, sleeveless dress that went just past her knees. Her hair shimmered from the half ponytail she had in her hair with a blue flowered barrette. Atemu blushed. "I'm that pretty huh?" He closed his eyes tight and looked at the floor.

"It's okay silly," she giggled as she ran a hand through his long hair. It didn't spike when it was wet and it went just past his shoulders. She grabbed a comb and a hair tie from the dresser and combed through it. She started to braid it and then wrapped the hair tie around it when she got to the end. Atemu cocked his head as he took the braid in hand and felt it. He looked at her as if asking 'why?'. "Well, I think it looks cute. Besides, it will help hide how you look. That way they don't find you, okay?" He gave her an understanding nod. She smiled and finished drying him off the rest of the way. Then she went over to the bag of outfits.

"Now, which one you want to wear?" He pointed to the all black one with the leather jacket. "I see you like that one, I thought it'd look good on you when I saw it in the store **_genki smile_**." She helped him get dressed in it. "Wow! You look really cute." Atemu blushed a bit.

"Well, now we can go out 'cause we're both ready." He nodded and stood up. Melissa grabbed her purse and they headed out the door, locking the door behind them.

They walked along, passing by different shops. Melissa held Atemu's hand. "Look here, a candy store." She pulled him inside and he followed obediently. She bought a few chocolates and then they left. They passed a few more clothing stores, but didn't go in. Two women in lab coats walked out of a Persocom store across the street and walked towards them. They waved a friendly hello. Melissa waved back as she felt a tight squeeze on the back of her dress while a certain someone hid behind her. She turned around and pulled Atemu into a hug. "It's alright. They were just strangers passing by. It's okay." He looked up at her. She smiled and continued walking, keeping an arm around him. They reached an arcade and went inside. Melissa was a bit surprised to see Yugi there.

"Oy! Yugi!"

"Huh? Oh, hello Melissa-chan."

"Hi **_smile_**"

"Who's that you have with you?"

"You mean you don't recognize him?"

"No, I've never seen him."

"It's HIM silly. Guess I did a good job hiding him."

"That's Atemu?"

"Yep." Atemu waved shyly. Yugi waved back.

"That's my friend Yugi from yesterday remember?" He nodded. Melissa smiled.

"Want to come play some games with Anzu and I?"

"Sure. You don't mind if we hang out with him for a bit do you?"

"No, it's alright."

"**_genki smile_** Okay then. Lead the way Yugi." Melissa followed Yugi over to some fighting games were Anzu was waiting. Atemu followed close by, holding Melissa's hand tightly so as not to get lost.

"Hey Anzu."

"Hi Yugi. Hi Melissa. Hey, who's the cute guy?"

"It's Atemu, Anzu."

"Wow!"

"Yep. I hid him good huh? The best part is, he looks really cute." Atemu blushed a deep pink. "I'm sorry," Melissa said. He laughed a little.

"Excuse us, coming through. We're looking for someone move along."

"The signal is strongest this way doctor."

"Good, we'll find Yami3000 soon."

"Hey! Guys!" Miho said out of breath and worried.

"What is it Miho?"

"Is there something wrong Miho-chan?"

"Yes! There's some doctors looking for your persocom Melissa."

"Oh no!" She felt Atemu grab a hold of her tightly as he hid behind her.

"We gotta get outta here and fast," said Anzu.

"I know a way out," said Yugi.

"Please don't let them get me. Please...don't want to go back."

"Ssshhh, it's going to be alright," Melissa soothed as she pulled Atemu into a hug and held him tightly.

"The signal's coming from over here."

"Let's go. Now." Atemu clung onto Melissa for dear life and buried himself within her arms.

"Ssshhh, don't worry. We have to lose them somehow."

"This way guys." The group escaped out the back and ran far away.

"Where should we go?"

"I don't know."  
"I do. Let's go to Persocom Repairs. Eliza's there and she can help." The group nodded and ran there.

"Eliza! Help!"

"What's all the commotion about hon?"

"They've found us! They tracked him down and they're coming!"

"Oh dear, that ain't good. Bring him to the back." The group reached the back of the shop.

"They're probably trackin him 'cause he's runnin. We need to turn him off or put him in an Standby Mode."

"Alright. You know best."

"Set 'im on the work table over there." Melissa obeyed and sat down on the table with him, being as he wouldn't let go of her.

"It's going to be alright," she soothed as she held him.

"Kay, let's see what I can do. There's probably a trackin device or somethin. If I can find it and disable it..."

"I don't care. Anything to stop them."

"Hey there buddy, I need ya ta let go so I can try and get them docs off yer tail." Eliza gently pried him off and laid him down. "Just relax buddy."

"It's the comp chip!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Alrighty, I know just what ta do."

"Atemu, she needs to get to your chip again okay?"

"As long as they don't find me."

"They won't I promise," Melissa said with a smile. He smiled worriedly back.

"Ya'd probably be more comfortable if I put ya out. I'm gonna shut ya down for a bit okay?" He nodded obediently and closed his eyes. He grabbed Melissa's hand tightly. She smiled and started stroking his head. Eliza took a small tool and adminstered a tiny shock, just enough to shut him down.

"Dammit! We lost the signal again."

"It went out somewhere over there. Let's go."

"They're here!" Yugi yelled.

"Alright. Yugi, Anzu, Miho, go create a diversion." The three of them nodded and non-chalantly exited the shop. Melissa smiled after them, still petting Atemu's head.

"Hey, you kids seen a persocom like this?" one of the doctors said holding up a picture.

"Yeah we did."

"Where!"

"He ran down that empty street over there," said Anzu.

"Yeah, he looked like he was on a rampage," added Miho.

"Thanks a bunch kids." The doctors ran off. Yugi, Anzu, and Miho sighed.

Eliza cut into the right side of Atemu's neck with a laser-cutter, being very careful and gentle.

"We did it. They don't have a clue."

"Good. You're going to be safe Atemu," Melissa said with a smile, still petting his head.

"Alrighty, I'm in." Eliza took a small scanner and looked around. "I found it. There's a small, red, block on the edge of the chip. I'll have to be careful in removing it."

"Just get it off of him," Anzu said worried and scared at the same time.

"Yeah, hurry."

"Just be careful alright?" Yugi asked as he walked over and watched her. "He's okay right?"

"Yeah, he's just shut down," Melissa said as she took Atemu's limp hand and started caressing it.

Eliza took a pair of tiny tweezers and a different tool. She carefully burned the tracking device off and took it out with the tweezers. She immediatly shocked it, melted it, and threw it away. "That should guarentee they won't find him. Now I've got to repair the chip and seal his neck back up." She played around and made the chip, good as new. Then she took the same laser-pointer she had used before and completely sealed his neck closed. "All finished," she said as she cleaned off the spot to make it look nice. "Now I just gotta turn him back on." She put all her tools away and cleaned up a bit. Then she took the tool she used to shut him down out of her pocket and zapped him again. His eyes blinked open.

"Hey there buddy."

"Hi Atemu."

"M-Meli?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm right here."

"Are they gone?"

"Yep. Eliza fixed you too. Now they can't find you."

"Thank you," he said with a grateful smile towards Eliza.

"No prob bud. Better get 'im home."

"Come on Atemu. Let's go home." He smiled and hopped off the table.

"I'll show ya a secret back way out."

"Yeah, we'll follow you to make sure you get there."

"Thanks guys."

"Yugi, you go with them. Miho and I will make sure the doctors don't follow."

"Be careful," Melissa said taking Atemu's hand and following Eliza.

"Yeah, don't get hurt guys," Yugi said following Eliza. They all nodded at each other and went thier seperate ways.

"See ya girl. By cutie."

"Thanks."

"No prob hon."

"Come on Melissa-chan, let's go." Melissa, Yugi, and Atemu ran all the way to her apartment.

"Thanks a bunch Little Yugi."

"Better get home Little One. I don't want you to get involved in this."

"You sure you guys will be alright?"

"Yes Little Yugi. We'll be fine."

"Please Little One. I'd like to keep you as a friend. You'll be safer at home."

"Thanks."

"Better go Yugi."

"Okay. Bye guys," he replied hugging them each in turn. Atemu smiled and petted Yugi on the head.

"Take care alright?"

"I will." Yugi left and Atemu closed the door behind him.

"He's so sweet sometimes."

"I suppose so."

"Well, I'm going to get out of these clothes okay?" Atemu nodded and sat on the couch as he took off his jacket.

He waited patiently for half an hour before growing worried. "Meli?" He walked to the bedroom. "Meli?" He carefully opened the bedroom door. He smiled to see her fast asleep on the bed. He carefully climbed up on the bed. He watched curiously and hesitantly before laying down next to her. He felt her hair and then held her hand.

"A-Atemu?" He smiled at her. "You must be tired, lay down and get some sleep." He nodded and closed his eyes. Melissa smiled and put her arm around him. He opened his eyes at the sudden touch. She smiled at him.

"Goodnight Meli."

"Night Atemu." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. She watched him for a little while, then sleep overcame her as she pulled him a bit closer to her. The two slept soundly, holding each other.


	5. Captured

_**Chapter 5: Captured**_

_As Melissa and Atemu slept, search robots were being deployed throughout the city. The scientists were on their last nerve and were bent on finding Yami3000/Atemu at all costs._

Eliza jumped out of bed with a start as she heard something breaking into her shop. "What in sam hell?" She went to her night stand and turned on a small scanner. "What? Search-bots? Oh no! That can only mean one thing. I've gotta get her and her persocom to safety." She threw on a jacket, grabbed a few tools and devices she would need and ran all the way to Melissa's apartment.

Melissa awoke at banging on her apartment door. She smiled to see Atemu sound asleep. The banging persisted. "Alright, alright I'm coming. Who would be here at this hour?" She answered the door and her eyes widened to see Eliza standing there in her pj's. "Eliza? What's up? Why-"

"No time to explain. They sent out search-bots."

"But the tracking device..."

"Nope. Search-bots don't need trackin devices. They trace electrical impulses. They can find somethin as tiny as a pager or a cell phone. Even them keychain persocoms."

"Oh no..."

"Grab him and let's skidaddle." Melissa nodded and went into the bedroom. She threw some stuff in a bookbag and threw on a jacket.

"Should I wake him up?"

"We ain't got time hon. Just grab 'im and let's go." Melissa nodded, threw some of Atemu's outfits in her bag, re-shouldered it, and gently picked him up.

"We don't wanna be obvious so...cover 'im with this. That'll also keep 'im warm. It's cold."

"Thanks Eliza," Melissa replied covering Atemu with a big blanket. "Sleep well, Atemu. I won't let them take you from me."

"This way. We gotta take the stairway. I can hear them in the elevators." Melissa obeyed and ran after Eliza. She started to cry, worried and scared.

"Hey now, don't worry kiddo. No use in cryin. I got an uncle on the outskirts of the city. We gotta try and make it to 'im." Melissa looked at her with tear stained eyes.

"It's gonna be alright hon, I promise ya...Sssshhh! Get down and hide!" she whispered. Melissa obeyed as they hid in an alleyway. Melissa peeked her head out just in time to see her apartment utterly destroyed. She started crying again.

"M-Meli, don't cry..." said a familiar voice as a familiar hand went to dry her tears.

"A-Atemu?" Melissa choked startled by it. "Go back to sleep please," she sobbed.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Please...go back to sleep...please."

"M-Meli, why are you crying?"

"Listen bucko. There's search-bots all over this city lookin for ya. If ya don't be quiet, they'll get ya. Shut up ya hear?" Eliza said with a warning glare. Atemu blinked and stared at Melissa. He gave her a worried look.

"Sleep...please..." Melissa sobbed.

"You'll be a lot harder ta track that way." Atemu gave an understanding nod. He gently wiped Melissa's tear stained face, before going back to sleep. She covered him with the blanket again.

Two more search-bots ran past the alleyway. "Ready? Run." Eliza pulled Melissa up and they ran in the opposite direction towards the middle of town. They ducked down in another alleyway again. Melissa, only hiccuping a bit now, could feel Atemu holding tightly to her in his sleep. She smiled and rested her head on his blanket-covered form. "Okay...Go."

They ran again and made it to the edge of town. They were forced to hide in one last alleyway. "Meli..." Atemu muttered in his sleep as he held her tightly.

"Dammit, keep 'im quiet."

"Sorry."

"Meli, don't let them..." A search-bot went past at that moment. It beeped an alarm and went to gather others.

"Shit! I told ya ta keep him quiet!" Eliza whispered.

"Atemu, sssshhhh."

"Meli..."

"Be Quiet!" Melissa whispered trying to quiet him and cover him up.

"Subject located." Ten search-bots closed in on the three of them and forced them to the back wall of the alley.

"Dammit all! Run!" They ran past the bots and made it out of the alley way. One of the search-bots caught Melissa's leg and she fell, dropping Atemu. He landed a few feet away, between her and Eliza. He got up, dusted himself off, and ran. He grabbed Melissa and started running towards Eliza. One search-bot grabbed his leg and pulled him back. He pushed Melissa away so she wouldn't get hurt. He tried to pry himself away from the bot and succeeded. Melissa was standing up ahead next to Eliza extending her hand.

"Atemu!" He ran towards her, but two more bots grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Atemu!"

"Meli!"

"Atemu!" she called running to go get him. Eliza grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Meli!"

"Atemu! Let me go! I have to save him!"

"Are ya crazy! Them bots can kill humans if necessary. It's too dangerous."

"No! Atemu!"

"Meli!..." He was shut down by one of the search-bots and taken away.

"Atemu...Why! Why didn't you let me save him!" Melissa shouted as she pounded Eliza again and again with her fists, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Girl, you woulda been seen as a road block and killed."

"But...he was my friend. I was his friend!" she wailed.

"Sssshh, calm down hon. Yer gonna make yerself sick, cryin like that," Eliza said as she held Melissa close to her. She let her sob in her arms.

"I...they're gonna...hurt him...we...have to save him."

"Hush now. It's gonna be alright. We can still make it to my uncle's. We'll stay there and he can help us go save him alrighty?"

"We can...save him?"

"Sure thing buddy. Now come on, let's go." Melissa nodded as Eliza led her the rest of the way to her uncle's.

Atemu woke up and his eyes widened in fear as he saw a familiar ceiling above him. He tried to move, but he was strapped down to the lab table by metal restraints. All he could really do was squirm a little. He shivered from the coldness of the table against his now bare body.

"You really think we'd let you get away again so easily?" said a hauntingly familiar female. All he could do was turn his head to glare.

"You're quite the naughty little creation, running off like that. And putting such a nice bunch of people in danger too."

"They were my friends," he growled.

"Really? Well, you'll forget all about them soon enough." She said as she toyed with him, touching under his chin and neck with her finger. He could do nothing to stop her, but glare in distaste.

"Well, if you're going to be all pouty about it, there's only one thing we can do." She did the same playful movement to his head. "We'll just have to erase your memory and reprogram you." She laughed evilly at his fear. "Come now, it won't hurt...at least not too badly. You're lucky it's me and not the other doctors. They wanted to punish you for running away. As for me, I'm going to be nice and do what I tried to do the first time. It'll be a quick and easy process. Then, you can start your new life as a weapon of destruction, just like you were intended to be. I'll let you wallow in the last few moments of your old memories, but I'll be back." She left him in fear and despair, unable to do anything about it.

"Meli...I'm sorry. Please, at least let me hold onto the memory of you. Then, I can at least spare you from what I'm going to be forced to do." Silent tears fell from his face.

"Uncle Joe! It's me, Eliza!"

"Well, hello there my favorite niece," Joe said as he gave her a big hug.

"Hey Uncle Joe."

"Hey, who's the sad little lassie ya got with ya?"

"Long story Uncle. That rouge persocom that was supposed to destroy stuff ran away. Melissa here, found 'im and they got to be friends. She protected him for the longest time. But, about an hour ago, they got 'im. She's pretty heart-broken."

"So, ya came here to ask me on another rescue mission eh?"

"Yep. Can we do it?"

"Sure thing. But first, sit down and have somethin to eat. Sherry!"

"Coming sir." An old, female persocom with blue pointed ears came into the room with a tray full of drinks and food. She had green hair that went past her knees. It was pulled back into two braided pigtails.

"Where'd you get her?" Melissa asked quietly, still upset.

"I rescued her from a dump. They was gonna make her into tiny pieces of comp chips. But she was such a cutie and I knew I could make good use of 'er. Thanks Sherry," Joe said as he petted her head in an affectionate manner.

"See? My Uncle Joe's an expert at rescues."

"I see...you can rescue Atemu, can't you?"

"Sure thing darlin. Don't you worry. It'll take a little plannin' cause a lab's alot harder to get into, but we'll pull it off." Melissa started to cry again.

"Looks like someone needs a big hug from Uncle Joe," he said as he gently pulled her into a comforting hug, much like a father would.

"Th-thanks...for doing this..."

"Hey now, it's no problem. We'll get ya yer friend back, I promise. With Eliza's know-how and my experience, we'll get him away from them quacks in no time."

"Why don't ya go and get some rest hon?" Melissa gave a weak nod.

"Sherry, be a darlin and take Melissa here to the guest room."

"Yes sir." Joe smiled and petted Sherry on the head again. He then put Melissa into Sherry's arms and she carried Melissa all the way to the back of the small shack and laid her on a nice quilted bed.

"Th-thanks Sherry."

"No problem Miss. Joe knows best."

"I'm sure h-he...does. He really cares about you huh?"

"Yes. He's been taking really good care of me. He doesn't like to see Persocoms hurt or put to waste. Even one's as old as my model."

"Yeah...I can see he's a good guy. I just hope..."

"Don't worry, I know Joe and Miss Eliza will get your Atemu back." Melissa smiled and closed her eyes. She fell fast asleep. Sherry watched her and then went back out into the kitchen.

"She's asleep sir."

"That's good. She's had it rough."

"I'm sure she has. Thank you Sherry."

"Well, I'm full and tired. I'm gonna go bunk with Melissa, just to make sure she's alright."

"Alright. Goodnight my favorite little niece."

"Night Uncle Joe, night Sherry."

Melissa woke up in the middle of the night, crying.

"Atemu...I miss you...please...don't let them...have hurt you..."

"Hey now, calm down hon," Eliza said as she pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back.

"Atemu..."

"Hush now. We're gonna go get 'im tomorrow mornin. It's gonna be alright." Melissa gave a weak nod and fell back asleep. Eliza smiled and held her there the entire night.

Morning came and it brought dred for Atemu. "Morning sleepy. I told ya I'd be back." Atemu kept his eyes closed, hoping it to be a bad dream, if persocoms COULD dream. "Come now. Open your eyes to your new future." He wouldn't move. He laid there, keeping his eyes shut tight. "Alright then, I'll just have to force you up." She turned on a generator and a huge electric shock ran through his body. He screamed. She shut it off and looked down at him. "That's better. Now, it's almost time. You just sit tight in exciment and suspense," she said with a slight squeal in her voice. He just glared weakly, the shock having damaged him. She looked at him with an evil smile. "I think I like you in the weak and helpless state." He gave her another weak glare. She shocked him again, a bit weaker so as not damage him too much more. He screamed again. And Melissa felt it.

"Atemu!"

"Ssshhh, ya gotta keep quiet or the guard bots'll hear ya." Eliza, Uncle Joe, and Sherry, who was mission-equiped with some phasers to paralyze anything in their way, were waiting just outside the lab, ready to get Atemu out of there.

"Atemu...I could feel him scream. He's in pain."

"Wow! It takes a real attatchment to become that intuned with yer persocom."  
"Well...I think he...I think he loved me."

"Whoa! Hold on there sister. You know that ain't possible."

"I know, he's a persocom, not a human. But...I still care about him."

"And that's quite alright," Joe said.

"I know Uncle. Let's just get going. If Melissa's feelins' are right, then he's in trouble and we gotta move it." Everyone nodded. Sherry went first as a diversion. Then the three of them ran inside, following Sherry's phaser path.

"I'm so sorry, please get out of the way," she said everytime she shot.

"That's Sherry, polite to the bitter end." Eliza laughed.

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt," said Melissa.

"Alright, just one more tweak and we're ready. Now to just take the old chip out and put the new chip..."

"Don't take one more step!" bellowed Joe.

"Insolence! How'd you three and that trash heap of a persocom get in here!"

"M-Meli?" Atemu said weakly.

"Atemu!" she cried as she ran past everyone, even the doctor, and went over to him. She caressed his face with her hand as tears fell down her face. "Oh thank goodness you're still you."

"M-Meli..." He tried to move his hand to wipe away her tears.

"Ssshhh, we're gonna get you out of here."

"Hey! Get away from him!"

"I don't think so!" said Eliza as she shoved the doctor out of the way. "Melissa, move over a ways so I can cut him out of these metal restraints." She nodded as Eliza took a small, compact laser out and started to melt through the restraints.

"Just relax, we're gonna get you out."

"When I get my hands on you...I'll sound the alarm so help me..."

"Please don't Miss. I'll be forced to fire."

"What can a trashy persocom like you do to me?" Sherry flinched as she tried to fire. Something hit the doctor and she went flying.

"Did I...?"

"No Sherry, I did. I didn't think you'd hurt a human so I got 'er."

"Joe sir, you didn't..."

"Nope, extra long dose of a tranquilizer bullet," he said with a laugh. "She'll be sleepin through tamorrow." Sherry sighed.

"I've almost got it..." Eliza said cutting away at the last two restraints, holding his feet. Melissa gently put her arms around him and let him weakly hold her.

"D-don't...cry...Meli." She smiled a teary smile.

"Alright, I've got 'im out. Let's move!" Melissa nodded and gently pulled Atemu into her arms.

"Wh-where...are we...going?"

"Ssshhh, just rest now. We're going home." He smiled and fell asleep instantly. She smiled as she held onto him tightly.

They finally made it out, with Uncle Joe, Eliza, and a reluctant Sherry firing weapons to clear the way. They stopped a mile away from the lab. Uncle Joe pressed a button and the lab exploded.

"What was that!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Set me a bomb. That way, that place won't be able ta make weapons or hurt yer friend here."

"Uncle Joe! There was people in there!"

"Nope, I knocked 'em all out and put 'em all in the basement shelter at the last minute. That way, they survive, but none o' their work does."

"Thank goodness. I would have been very upset with you sir."

"Don't worry Sherry, you know I wouldn't hurt a fly," he said petting her blue ears affectionately.

"Well, let's get home. I'm sure yer friend could use an overhall."

"Yeah, but let's rest first. I'm really tired and he's fast asleep."

They got to Joe's and Melissa carefully set Atemu down on the bed. She rooted through her backpack and found some black sleep pants she had bought for him. She carefully got him dressed in them and laid him back down. She curled up right next to him, put her arm around him, and fell asleep. Eliza, Joe, and Sherry smiled at this and closed the bedroom door to give them undisturbed sleep.

"Meli..."

"Go back to sleep Atemu, I'm right here." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, as did she.


	6. Free at Last

_**Chapter 6: Free at Last**_

Melissa awoke around seven-thirty that night. She smiled to see Atemu fast asleep still. She carefully climbed out of bed and got a brush out of her bag.

"Guess I can let your hair go back, seeing as we don't need to hide you anymore." She carefully lifted his sleeping form into her lap and took the hair tie out. She brushed through it until it went back to it's natural spikeyness. She threw the brush down by her bag and held him like that. She started running her hands through his hair like before. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi," she said with a warm smile.

"Meli?"

"We're at Eliza's Uncle Joe's. You're safe now. They're gone. The lab was destroyed." He sighed as he laid his head against her shoulder. She smiled. "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel...sore...all over."

"Yeah, you went through a lot. Eliza thinks you might be badly damaged. But, she promises to make you better as soon as you feel up to it."

"Meli?"

"Huh?"

"I...am I...free now?"

"Yeah. You're free. You belong to me now." He smiled and put his arms around her.

"Mine," he mumbled. Melissa could only giggle. "Meli?"

"Yes?"

"I'm...still tired..."

"Then go back to sleep." He nodded and went back to sleep, holding her tightly.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Eliza said as she opened the door to check on them.

"Yeah, he's still wore out."

"I'll just fix 'im tomorrow. Hungry?"

"Yeah actually."

"Good, I brought some leftovers. I didn't think you'd want to leave his side."

"Thanks," Melissa said with a smile. She gently laid Atemu down and covered him with the warm quilt as she ate some supper. She talked with Eliza until late in the night. Then she laid back down with Atemu and slept until morning.

After some breakfast, Melissa followed Uncle Joe downstairs to his workshop. Melissa carried Atemu the whole way, he was too weak to walk himself.

"Uncle, I think I should be the one to fix 'im. I'm the only mechanic that's touched him so, he trusts me the most."

"Alrighty then. I'll take Melissa out to find a new house then."

"That's fine but, let me stay with him until she shuts him down at least. He's more comfortable if I'm there." Uncle Joe nodded. Melissa carefully laid Atemu down on the table. "Eliza's gonna check you over and make you better okay?" He gave a weak, obediant nod. She held his hand tightly as Eliza shut him down. She ran her hands threw his hair a couple times before leaving with Uncle Joe.

"So, yer apartment got destroyed huh?"

"Yeah. Those robots did it when they were looking for Atemu."

"Well, I take it Eliza's shop was destroyed too."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it ain't yer fault. Now, let's try and find you a new home." They walked to a cute little apartment complex right on the edge of town.

"Wow! These are really nice, and really cheap."

"Yep, and they're right close by to me and Eliza too."

"Melissa-chan! Melissa-chan! Thank Goodness you're alright! We've been looking for you for two days."

"Little Yugi," Melissa said surprised as he glomped her.

"We were so worried."

"Hey, where's Atemu?"

"Hi Anzu, Miho. He's in Eliza's Uncle Joe's workshop getting repaired."

"Who's this guy?"

"Uncle Joe. This is who Eliza and I have been with."

"Oh. Thank you Joe-sensei."

"No need to be polite there little fella."

"So, what happened? Why does Atemu need fixed?"

"Well, the guys that were after him, got him. Uncle Joe here helped me save him. He got pretty beat up though."

"Oh, that's a relief. At least he's okay."

"Don't worry Yugi. He's gonna be alright. He'll be glad to know his 'Little One' is safe too." Yugi could only smile.

"Well, at least you all are safe."

"Yeah. We've got to go talk with the Landlord of this apartment complex. I'm going to be living here from now on."

"Okay. See ya 'round."

"Can I...stay with you?"

"Sure Yugi. I'm sure Atemu will want to see you." So, Uncle Joe, Yugi, and Melissa bought Melissa's new apartment and headed back to Uncle Joe's house.

"Eliza! We're back. We brought one of Melissa's friends too!"

"Alright, come on down! I'm almost done!" Yugi and Melissa went down stairs and saw Eliza cleaning up. She washed her hands off and then took a clean wash rag with lot's of soap on it and gently washed Atemu off.

"I'm all done," she said as she continued to wash him off. "He was in pretty bad shape. He was all fried on the inside. They sure did do a number on 'im 'fore we got there."

"I see. He's gonna be alright then?"

"Yep, good as new."

"Thanks Eliza."

"No prob. Hey Yugi, wanna help by getting me that little thingy over there?" He nodded and handed her what she needed. Melissa helped lay Atemu back down. She grabbed his hand and held it.

"Alrighty then, wakey wakey," she said as she sent a small shock through him, turning him back on. His eyes slowly opened.

"Meli?"

"I'm right here."

"Hi, feel better Atemu?"

"Little One? When did you get here?"

"Me and Uncle Joe got you and me a new apartment and we ran into him on the way."

"Oh. I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too. I'm glad you're safe too," Yugi said squeezing Atemu's other hand. He laughed, sat up, and ruffled Yugi's hair. He hopped off the table and looked himself over.

"Thank you again Eliza."

"No prob buddy."

"So, Yugi, want to help me and Atemu move in?"

"Okay." Melissa smiled as she led Atemu upstairs to the guest bedroom. She packed up all their things, got Atemu dressed in the school uniform outfit and shouldered her backpack.

"We're ready to go."

"Leavin already?"

"Thanks for the hospitality, and getting Atemu back."

"No prob darlin," Joe replied as he gave her a big hug. She smiled and then turned to Eliza.

"I guess it's goodbye for now. I'll see you around, I live close by now."

"Ya sure do. Don't be hesitant to drop by okay girl?"

"I won't," Melissa said with a smile. Eliza gave her a warm, long, hug. "I'll see ya 'round kiddo." Melissa nodded and left with Atemu and Yugi.

"Well, this is it," Melissa said as she plopped her things down on a couch.

"It's nicer than the old one."

"Yep."

"Hmmm, it's not too bad."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow for school okay Yugi?"

"Alright. See you guys," he said hugging both of them in turn.

"Bye Little Yugi."

"Goodbye Little One. Get home safely."

"I will." Melissa smiled after him and then closed the door.

"Well, this is it. Freedom, finally."

"Yep, no more worries for you. Wanna go take a nap?" Melissa said yawning a bit. Atemu smiled and followed her into the bedroom. She curled up on the bed and instantly fell asleep. He carefully laid down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Thank you for finding me Meli. And for being my friend. Thank you for my freedom." He watched her, trying to fight off sleep. He lost the battle and fell asleep, holding onto her. What a happy life they would have.

_**The End**_


End file.
